


Time Passed Us By

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Series: Naruto Drabbles [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Cannon compliant character death, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Kisame reflects on Itachi’s death.





	Time Passed Us By

**Author's Note:**

> Author has not finished Shippuden

     Kisame sat at the water's edge, letting the waves lap at his bare feet. Itachi was dead. Kisame knew this day was coming, knew this was ultimately what Itachi wanted, but… Kisame had been too far gone before he realized he should guard his heart. He hadn’t thought he had one anymore. Monsters don’t have hearts, do they? Kisame shook his head. He put a hand over his chest, searching for his own heart beat. It felt like it should be a physical wound, this gaping hole in his soul where Itachi used to be. Tears mixed with the salt spray on his face, but Kisame didn’t bother to wipe them away.  
     Kisame remembered his first meeting with Itachi. He attempted to intimidate him, but the Uchiha was unfazed. Kisame had been mildly impressed. Itachi had put on what Kisame would later come to recognize as his “big brother” face. Be better, he challenged. Itachi could have done so much good in the world, had he been given the chance. Kisame hoped Sasuke could make Itachi’s sacrifice worth it. He hated what had been taken from Itachi, but he couldn’t regret that Itachi had been brought into his life. Itachi could have made the world better, but instead he had to settle for just making Kisame better. Kisame hoped  Itachi had made him better. He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed deeply through his nose. Itachi deserved so much better than all of this. Itachi deserved so much better than him.  
     Kisame remembered the light touches. Itachi would walk by and touch his shoulder. He would tug on Kisame’s sleeve to get his attention. Itachi would sit close enough for his knee to touch Kisame’s. Kisame had been. So terrified, at first. What was he supposed to do, how was he supposed to react? What was going on in Itachi’s head? He didn’t want to move, somehow afraid that he would scare Itachi away, that Itachi would realize what he was doing and stop doing it. Kisame refused to acknowledge the fact that he appreciated those little scraps of physical contact. Just like he refused to acknowledge that he and Itachi were becoming more than just associates.  
     Kisame remembered the first time Itachi had a coughing fit in front of him.  
     “Itachi, what the hell?” Kisame asked. Itachi kept coughing. Kisame knelt beside Itachi, a hand on his shoulder. Itachi tried to wave him away, but Kisame was too worried for his partner.  
     “Itachi, what’s going on?” He asked when Itachi could breath again.  
     “I’m dying,” Itachi said without any sign of emotion.  
     “What?” Kisame croaked, fighting desperately to keep his voice from breaking.  
     “I’m dying, Kisame. But not for a while. My death belongs to Sasuke.” Kisame sighed, wrapping his arms around Itachi without thinking.  
     “Have you ever considered not dying at your brother’s hand?”  
     “Kisame. He needs the closure. He needs to be able to redeem his clan. It’s the only thing I have to give him. Besides, I’m going to die anyway,” Itachi said, his voice even. Kisame rested his chin on Itachi’s head.  
     Kisame remembered cradling Itachi close. He would pull the smaller ninja onto his lap, tuck Itachi under his chin. He’d wrap Itachi tight in his arms, as if he could protect him from all the bad in the world. Kisame knew better. But in those quiet moments, feeling Itachi’s even breathing against his chest, Kisame almost believed the world could be a different place. With his eyes closed, Kisame could almost imagine he was back in those stolen moments, that Itachi was pressed against his chest. Not dead.  
     “Oh Itachi, what am I supposed to do now?” 


End file.
